Wrestling
by Sqiggles
Summary: Oh the joys of teenagehood. Wrestling with emotions, people, and blankets? Well, how are they supposed to explain this? AkiraYuya [ON HOLD]


**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo. That honor goes to Akimine Kamijyo.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Kyo, Sasuke, Yukimura, Benitora, Yuya, or Akira seem out of character.

**Couples:** AkiraxYuya

**Warnings: **The words crap, darn, and heck are used. There is also a very small lime. Very, very small.

This is going to be weird. Weirder then I've ever written. Enjoy.

**Wrestling**

_By: Sqiggles_

**Chapter 1:**

**Wrestling with a Blanket.

* * *

**

"Take me away to your ice castle Akira-san!" Yuya screamed out. Kyo and Akira looked at her very strangely and she suddenly realized that "Oh crap it was a dream. Oooooh craaaap.". "Yuya-san are you feeling alright? Is that fever still acting up?" "Oh no Akira-san it's f…. I mean yes. Yes it is. It's gotten a lot worse. I think I should lye down once more." "…" Kyo exited the room deciding that he did not want to see his two companions acting lovey-dovey anymore then he had to. And right now he'd decided that he'd had enough. Akira and Yuya looked after him then back at each other. "He's getting sake."

"Let me help you lye down." "Oh thank you Akira-san." She quickly thanked Buddha for the fact that Akira couldn't see how red she was at that moment. "Your heart started to beat faster." Yuya's blush deepened as she came to a realization……. of where his hand was. Which caused him to redden as well. He quickly removed his hand from where it had been resting on her breast and mumbled an apology while turning away from her. Leave it to the ice user to be cold. Yuya grumbled as she got ready to cover herself up on the futon. "Aww darn." Her foot had become tangled in the covers at the foot of the futon. Akira silently came over to untangle her and ended up getting himself tangled as well. He landed and somehow managed to get underneath Yuya. Their hands had gotten tied together during Akira's fight with the covers.

"Hey woman where's your wallet?" Kyo walked in and glanced around the room not noticing them at first. His eyes suddenly fell on the couple lying tangled and tied on the floor… and he just as quickly adverted his gaze. What had a just been saying about his companions not acting lovey-dovey while he was around? He walked out without saying another word or getting the wallet.

Yuya turned red once again and this time Akira followed suite. "What. The. Heck?" How had they gotten in this position? And Kyo just HAD to walk in right then. Who knows what he was thinking? "Errg." She tried to pull her wrists from their blankety prison. Akira tried to pull his hands free at the same time. They found themselves lip to lip after another pull. Yuya's eyes changed from embarrassment to anger to confusion and then back to embarrassment within a matter of seconds. Another tint of red appeared on Akira's cheeks. How many times have I blushed today? And why on earth am I kissing Yuya? He heard a muffled curse. "What in the HECK!" Before Akira could answer he found himself jerked upright by her sudden pulls. Being on the bottom during all of this was going to hurt like heck.

Before they knew it they had gotten their hands untangled but they still couldn't get apart. Yuya lay on Akira's cheast exhausted. How many times have we gone at it? And we still can't get it right. Why does this have to be so hard? How long could it possibly take to get out of darn blankets? For crying out loud we've been trying for almost six hours already. Akira was getting a bit unconformable in Yuya's company. They had long since shed their outermost kimonos because of the steady rise in temperature and now Yuya was in an almost see through kimono. It didn't help that he was in one as well and that their bodies were touching.

Yuya was glancing at the man beneath her in an almost lustful way. Without thinking about anything except for him she met his lips for the second time. He raised his hands up and guided her movements and her lips to go over his again and again. Yuya didn't even notice that she no longer wore her kimono. Akira's mind was going crazy. So this was what "it" felt like. The rest of the night past by without them realizing it.

**(Morning after pillow talk)**

"Was that your ummm. Your first time?" Akira looked down. How could he say that yes, it was his first time? It was embarrassing for him. She smiled hoping that he could tell. "It was my first time too. I'm glad that it was with you Akira-san." Akira looked shocked for a moment. She hugged him and he smiled. "We should get our clothes on before the others come back." Yuya nodded and started to gather their clothes. Once they were dressed and presentable they went out. They were greeted with Benitora's screams of "How could you defile her like that!" and Yukimura's "Congratulations Akira. Welcome to the world of men.". "World of men?" Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His small mouth dropped and his eyes widened when Yukimura told him what he had meant. "You mean you do THAT with a GIRL?" He walked away at a quickened pace. "That's disgusting." He muttered. Akira was ticked off and the group that remained found themselves frozen. He then took Yuya's hand and headed towards the inn restaurant. "Would you like something to eat Yuya-san?"

**(Five Minutes Later)**

Kyo walked back from the bath to find all of his companions frozen with the exception of Akira, Yuya, and Sasuke. He walked over and gave Benitora's ice-cube a hard wack before walking towards his room and then to the bar. _Akira's getting better._ He smirked.

**

* * *

To be continued!**

**A/N-** This came about by my best friend asking me to write an AkiraxYuya fic and this is what I came up with. This is a chapter fic. I have it written so that it should be a four chapter fic. Possibly five chapters.

Sqiggles


End file.
